


Oh that boy is mine

by Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton fixes people's grammar, Hercules is tired, I Tried, Laurens has soft hair, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Gandalf_Writes_Fanfic
Summary: (Y/N) goes to get her letters back from Hamilton and ends up having to look after a drunken John Laurens.





	Oh that boy is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy lol

Reader's POV  
I walk into the pub and am hit by the strong smell of alcohol. I look around. Men. Men everywhere. This place is so un-ladylike, no wonder there are no other girls here. I quickly spot Hamilton and stride through the room to his table. One man whistle at me. I groan. Men. I sit next to Hamilton and look at his friends. They all look very drunk. The one with the bun and Alexander are the only ones that don't look completely wasted.  
"Oh, (Y/N)." Hamilton turns to me, "I didn't expect to see you here"  
I glare at him. He knows why I'm here.  
"My letters, Hamilton. Now."   
I gave him some letters a few days ago so he could check my grammar. He should have finished checking them by now. I must mail them back to Britain by the end of this week.  
"Sure, sure. Just let me find them" he lifts up his bag and starts looking through. I watch him.  
"Who's this lovely flower~?" the man with freckles asks as he leans forward.  
"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)" I don't take my eyes off Hamilton's bag as I answer his question.   
"How do you know Hamilton?" the man with the bun says. He has a very thick French accent and I'm grateful that there is more than one sober man on this table.   
"I met him at the post office. He was correcting my grammar so I invited him for lunch so he could check my letters for mistakes. Him and me became friends."   
"Him and I" Hamilton corrects me quickly.  
The man with the freckles laughs. He rests his head in his hand and gazes at me.  
I blush slightly. I hope they think it's because it's so warm in here.  
"Ah! Here they are!" Hamilton takes the letters out of his bag and hands them to me. "Will you be okay getting home on your own? It's getting quite dark" he adds.   
"I will be fine. Don't worry about me" I stand to leave and the man with the freckles quickly rises too.  
"I can escort her!"  
"You are drunk" I state.   
"Lafayette can come!" he protests and points to the man with the bun. Lafayette smiles at me.  
"You haven't even introduced yourself to her!" the man with the head band chimed in. He looks quite tired and close to falling asleep.   
"I'm Laurens John!" he yells. The man in the headband shushes him. "John Laurens." Hamilton corrects him. I sigh. You can't argue with a drunken man.   
"Fine. But Lafayette stays here. Alexander will need help with him" I point at the man wearing the head band, who has now asleep on the table.   
"As you wish, mon ami" Lafayette says. I put the letters in my pouch and start heading out. John stumbles after me.

I exit quickly and wait outside for Laurens to make it out. He stumbles out the pub and smiles at me drunkenly. I scowl at him and continue walking to the post office. He follows behind me.   
After a few minutes, I look behind me. He is gone. I panic. "John?! John where are you?" I wait for a response. Nothing. I wait a bit more. Nothing. I sigh and retrace my steps like my mother did when I got lost when I was a child. I walk for about 3 minutes and find him sitting down on the pavement, his face in his knees. Is he...crying? I kneel beside him.   
"John? Are you alright?" he lifts his head up and smiles at me. He is not crying.  
"Sorry, my stomach started hurting so I bit for a stopped" Men. I stare at him for a bit. I was wrong.   
"Well, get up! We need to get to the post office before it closes! We're lucky it works till midnight on Mondays" I hiss. He groans like a child and rests his chin on his knees   
"But it hurts!" he moans. I sigh loudly   
"My stomach hurts way more than that every month for 5 days." Laurens stares at me in shock and stands up slowly.   
"Let's go!" and just like that, as if his stomach never hurt, he continued walking. He's walking in front of me now. I sigh again. Men. We finally reach the post office. I enter and see a jolly woman around 50 years old working behind the counter.   
"Good evening, miss" she greets me and smiles. I smile back. Laurens sits down on the floor and waits. "Good evening, ma'm. May I leave these letters here so that they can be mailed off to Britain?" I ask sweetly. Laurens stood up as fast as a bullet.   
"Britain?! Why are you sending 'em to Britain ?" he asks, dumbfounded.   
"I'm British."   
He gasps at my statement.   
"But you're too beautiful to be British!" I blush. He's drunk. He doesn't mean it. He's saying it because he's drunk.   
"S-shut up... girls in Britain have equal beauty as the ones in the colonies!" I retort. I can feel my face reddening up.   
"But, but! Britain sucks and-- and--" he continues rambling about Britain being 'worse' than America. I quite like Britain. I ignore him and hand the letters to the kind woman with a smile. She smiles back and places them in a box. I pay the woman and start heading out. John Laurens follows behind. Once we're back on the pavement, I look around. I see Laurens leaning on the wall.   
"You can return to the pub now." I say to him calmly. He shakes his head but regrets it straight after. He puts his hand onto his head. He's drunk. I've said this many times and I will continue to. Oh, I absolutely hate drunks. A little alcohol is alright, but getting drunk is absolutely sad. It leads to alcoholism. Father told me so.   
"I'll walk you home!" I groan at him.  
"But I live with friends! You'll wake them"   
"I don't care! I'm a man! I can walk without waking anybody up!" I groan again. You can never reason with a drunk.   
"Fine. But you must keep quiet" I hiss at him. He gives me a wide grin and grabs me by the arm. "Lead the way!" John exclaims jubilantly. I start walking.

By the time we got to my house, Laurens had sobered up quite a lot. He was talking and walking like a normal person and his speech was mostly grammatically correct.

I opened the door to the house quietly and tiptoed in. John followed.   
"What are you doing?" I hissed, "Go home!"   
But he didn't listen.   
"May I sleep here? It's really dark outside and I don't think Alex and Hercules and Laf are still at the pub" I decided to show him pity and let him stay.   
"Okay. Are you alright with sleeping with me?"   
"Sure, if it's alright with you" he smiles at me again. I blush again. His smile is beautiful. Wait! No! Stop it, (Y/N)! You just met this man! You met him today. He was drunk. You hate drunks! But... he seems nice. I'd like to go to dinner with him sometime. But no! That can't happen! I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by my friend calling from her room.   
"(Y/N)? Is that you?" oh no. She's awake.   
"Yeah, it's me! Go back to sleep! Don't worry!" I quickly call back. I hear her shuffle. I breath a sigh of relief, take off my shoes and pull John upstairs.   
"You're very eager to get me in your bed~" he states smoothly. Is he flirting? I think he's flirting. I feel my face reddening. I'm blushing. "Shut up and be grateful that I'm allowing you into my home" I whisper back.   
"Alright, alright!"

I think it's around 2:00 am. I shuffle to my side and face John. He's asleep. I think for a bit. I think a bit more. I reach out and touch his cheek. I keep my hand there for a bit. I run my hand down his face, trying to touch every one of his freckles while doing so. His eyes slowly flicker open and he gazes at me. He blinks a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness. I quickly move my hand back to my side and turn around so I'm not facing him. My face feels very warm. I hear John hum and I feel him shuffling. My eyes widen as he wraps one of his arm around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder gently. I can hear my heart beat in my ears. I feel his warm breath on my neck. Many thoughts run through my head, but they are cut off by his voice in my ear.   
"Turn around" his voice is quiet and raspy. He's obviously tired. I turn around and face him. His hand moves to caress my cheek.   
"(Y/N), why aren't you asleep?" that's not the question I was expecting but I answer anyways. "I...I'm just not t-tired" I lie. He looks at me; I look away. He wraps both both arms around me and brings me closer. I inhale sharply and hold my breath. I wait for a bit before exhaling and putting my arms around his back. He tangles his legs in mine and I smile. We stay in this position. I feel okay. Well, more than okay. But I don't want to admit that this is more than okay. I suddenly feel tired. I yawn and bury my face in his hair. His hair is soft... very soft. So, so soft. I'm falling asleep. Very soft hair. I bury my face deeper into his hair and the next thing I know is that I'm drifting off into a very nice dream.

I wake up to find Laurens and I still clinging onto each other like koalas. I pull away and shake him urgently. He wakes up and he peered at me lovingly.   
"Hm?"  
"We need to get you out of my home before my friends wake up and start assuming that we... did things" I say.  
He grins, "What things~?" He's teasing me again.  
I feel myself blush, "You know... things..."  
"We cuddled. That's a thing"  
"Just get up. You know what I mean!"  
"Ohh, you mean that you don't want them to assume we had sex~?"  
"Y-yes! I don't want them to assume t-that!" I try hard not to stutter but fail, "Up! Now!"  
He whimpers, "5 more minutes..."  
I get up and walk to the door silently. I open the door and look out. I hear light snoring coming from one of the rooms. The girls haven't woken up yet. I quietly close the door and glare at the man in my bed.   
"Get up" I utter, "I need to get you out before they wake up!"  
"You're very languid this morning" he teases. I groan at him.  
"And you're too vivacious this morning!"  
I quickly stride to him and pull his arm, trying to force him out of bed. He doesn't fight back and with a single great tug I manage to get him to fall off the bed. Big mistake. He lands with a thud. I hold my breath as we both stay silent and listen out for any movements in the other rooms. Oh dear. I hear one of the beds creak. I exhale and quickly usher John Laurens under the bed.   
"Stay there and don't move" I whisper as I climb into the bed and pretend to be asleep.  
I hear the door open, "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Scarlet, my friend and roommate, asks in a soft voice. I pretend that I just woke up. I sit up slowly, rub my eyes and look up at her.   
"Hm?"   
"I heard a loud thump. Are you alright?" she repeats. She seems worried.  
"Ah yes, I'm fine. I just..." I look around the room, trying to find an excuse for the noise. I spot my bottle of water on the bedside drawer. Ah ha!   
"I just dropped my water bottle, that's all" I give her a weary smile, trying to make it seem like I still need sleep so she'll get out.   
"Ah, okay" Scarlet smiles back and closes my door. I wait for her to get back into her room... there! I hear her climb back into bed. I wait a few more minutes before getting up. I kneel down and look under the bed. Laurens is laying there. He gives me a cheeky grin and I groan at him again. We stare at each other. Come on, Laurens! Get out from there! I don't want to speak because it'll probably trigger Scarlet to get up again. I stare at him harder — if that's even possible. His grin widens. What is he doing? I need to get him out of the house! Just then, as I am about to tell him to get going, he wiggles his eyebrows at me. My face goes red and I frown at him. I quickly stand up and lightly kick the side of my bed twice to get him to come out. He gets it and crawls out from beneath the bed. I frown at him again. He grins. I blush. I quickly open the door and quietly exit my bedroom. He follows. I walk down the stairs. He does the same. When we reach the front door, I smile at myself. I did it! I independently took care of a drunken idiot and managed to get him out of my house without anyone noticing! Mother would be proud! I slowly open the door and do signal to him to get out. He walks out and just as I'm about to close the door, he speaks.   
"(Y/N)?"  
I sigh, open the door wider and face him,   
"Yes, Laurens?"  
He takes my hand and gently kisses my knuckles. He lets go and looks up at me.   
"Thank you for letting me stay the night"  
I blush for God knows what time this morning and look away.   
"No problem.." I murmur, "Now get going before anyone sees you!"  
He laughs at my statement and starts walking away. I watch him. Making sure that he is far enough, I close the door. I turn to go back upstairs but am stopped by Ruby, Scarlet's sister.   
"What's going on?" she asks, rubbing her eyes.  
Oh no. What do I say? What do I do?  
"I thought I heard someone calling" I lie. She inspects my clothing. Oh no. I'm still in my dress from last night!   
"Why are you wearing that?" she points at my dress. What do I say now?! I quickly find the shortest excuse.  
"I came home late last night and I was too tired to change"  
She looks like she believes me.   
"Was it hard to find Hamilton?" I nod in response. She starts heading back upstairs and I watch her. When she reaches the top of the stairs, I start walking back to my room too.

When I reach my bed, I slowly climb under the covers and smile at myself. Why am I smiling? I shuffle over so I'm laying in the spot Laurens was. Stop it, (Y/N)! You do not fancy this man! My smile widens and I close my eyes. What if I do? He is quite charming. But I don't. He was drunk. But what if...? I let my thoughts drift away as I fall into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested me to write this. Sorry if there were any errors.


End file.
